


Not blood thirsty

by w_x_2



Series: Orgasm thirsty [2]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: For Hal, orgasms in someone else's company have always come along with feeding.So when he went off blood he also went off orgasms with others.But now there's Tom, the werewolf who the vampire was able to not feed from despite having had an orgasm in his presence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, I am making no profit, and I don’t intend to cause any harm.

“You _really_ want to know what will make things better?” Hal asks in a demanding tone to the question that Tom has now repeated twice but doesn't wait for an answer, “Very well. You leaving would be most pleasant,” Hal answers with a final tone. “Please,” he adds on at the end in order to remain polite as he resolutely keeps his gaze away from the werewolf.

 

“That would be a temporary fix,” Tom responds in a disapproving tone. “How can we _actually_ get over this?” he asks with his hands opened wide.

 

“ _We_ ,” Hal emphasizes the word, “Cannot. _I_ on then other hand, will wait for it to pass as it always does.”

 

“You're getting worse Hal. You can't just wait to get better,” he insists and watches as Hal looks up at him with a defiant expression. “How long do you think it'll take? Are you just gonna stay locked in your room until it passes?”

 

“Yes,” Hal firmly answers.

 

“That is not conceivable,” Tom protests as he takes a step closer to Hal.

 

“You are making it worst,” Hal bites out, his eyes moving to look away from the werewolf once more because even that is becoming too hard.

 

Tom startles and swallows as he thinks. “Was that _incident_ from last week part of this starting or have you become like this since then?”

 

“It does not matter,” the vampire mutters as an answer.

 

“I think you'll find that it does as you can't even stand to be in the same room as I,” Tom defies.

 

“I think you'll find that's wrong,” Hal counters as he looks up at Tom with a challenging gaze. “You are standing here right now and I am not attacking you,” he retorts as proof and then explains, “What happened last week was a weakness in my focus, this is me resisting it.”

 

“Is this you being blood thirsty?” Tom checks, because that's what he thought it was, but now, now he's not so sure anymore.

 

Hal can feel his fangs emerging and he turns his face away, gaze no longer filled with the werewolf, and mouth only opening just enough so as not to give anything away when he continues, “It does not matter what this is. It's a weakness in my focus, I just have to build it back up.”

 

“It's been two weeks since you have started avoiding me.” Tom takes another careful step towards the vampire, he's determined to get to the bottom of this because it has been long enough since things have been strange.

 

Hal shrugs his shoulders. “And?”

 

“And a week where I only see your back because you are running away,” Tom answers. “Two days of which I haven't seen you completely,” he adds.

 

Hal doesn't bother saying anything in his defence because it is true and if he says something he's concerned that Tom will know exactly what's going on and also concerned for the werewolf's subsequent reaction.

 

“You're getting worst,” Tom announces what they both know.

 

“That usually happens before you get better,” Hal retorts and then moves his fangs back and forth over each other to give himself something else to focus on besides _Tom._

 

Tom inhales deeply and then softly utters, “You're getting worse as we're talking.”

 

Hal open his eyes and without moving his head looks around himself to see what has given him away. His hands are tightly closed around the sheets, both hands with a grip so tight that they are white, and his feet are planted on the floor, ready to stand up and be flush against Tom. “I did say you leaving would be for the best.”

 

The blood _is_ calling him, the sweet rich red life in Tom. But Tom's heat which Hal will be able to feel radiating from Tom when he's flush against him, Tom's smell which will intoxicate him when Hal is standing in front of him, the prospect of an orgasm, that's even more alluring.

 

“You're barely holding yourself back.”

 

“Then _leave!_ ” Hal grits out.

 

“No,” Tom defies with a firm tone.

 

Hal growls, unlike himself.

 

“Can you talk to me?” Tom gently asks.

 

Hal's second growl is more dangerous, but it's Tom who is the werewolf so he isn't scared.

 

“You were out yesterday,” Tom recalls. “You wouldn't be out if you were blood thirsty,” Tom reasons. “So this is about me,” he finally concludes.

 

“Are you happy with that conclusion?” Hal sneers.

 

“Don't be like that Hal,” Tom requests. “I like being your friend. I don't like that you have been avoiding me,” he explains. “Now, is this about _my_ blood, or is it about uh-getting off?” his tone is hesitant, but not because he's afraid of finding out.

 

Hal looks up at him, locks eyes with him. “It's about sex which makes me crave blood.”

 

“But-uh, last time,” he remembers as he points his thumb backwards, somewhere in the direction of his room. “You didn't drink my blood.”

 

“That's because you stopped me,” the vampire replies.

 

“During, yes,” Tom agrees. “ _Because_ you let me stop you,” he explains. “But, I meant _after._ You said sex makes you crave blood, so it goes to reason that if you didn't get it during, you would at least try to get it after.”

 

Hal looks firmly away so that Tom isn't even in his peripheral vision as he says, “I had just rubbed myself on you against your will, plus, your blood is toxic to me.”

 

“I didn't have time to give you consent because I didn't realize what was happening until _after_ it had happened.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Tom takes another step nearer to Hal which brings him to a distance of two steps where if he leaned over he could reach out with his hand and touch the vampire. “I will give you my consent now.”

 

“What?” Hal suddenly turns back to Tom with suspicious eyes.

 

Tom can feel his face heat up as he thinks about what he's going to say and knows that he's blushing a violent shade of red just at the thought. “You know that the only thing my cock has ever been against is my hand and your cock. Also, you are a bloody catch.”

 

“Because I always want blood.”

 

“Because you're gorgeous,” Tom corrects.

 

“You want to be with me for real?” Hal tests because this is just too easy.

 

“We can try?” Tom asks.

 

“No,” Hal replies because Tom's tone had sounded unsure to his ears and he doesn't want to _try_ anything if Tom isn't sure.

 

“Hal,” Tom calls to bring Hal's attention back to him because although the vampire is facing him he is looking over Tom's shoulder. “I don't want our friendship to end because of this,” he says once Hal gives in at the quietness and glances back at him.

 

“So you want to turn it into more?”

 

“We stand more of a chance that way,” he reasons with a nod.

 

“So this is about logic.”

 

“I already said that I am attracted to you,” Tom protests. “As in, I _want_ this.”

 

“And how long do you think it'll take for you to change your mind?”

 

“Hal, I wouldn't try to start this if I already had an end date in mind!” Tom argues back in disapproval.

 

“This is all new to you, you'll get bored,” Hal insists, but not with a too truthful tone – he wants this, he wants Tom, he's been on his own for too long, and the idea of being able to get an orgasm and _not_ give in to the need of taking his fill of blood while doing so is extraordinary.

 

Tom thankfully sees right through Hal's oppositions. “Are you trying to convince me that I don't want you or are you trying to convince yourself that I am not a good choice for you?”

 

Hal looks up again and just takes in Tom for a moment. The werewolf has gotten closer to him somehow without Hal noticing, yes, he had been looking away from Tom but he's got other very highly functioning senses that work just as well and yet, because his focus is all out of whack with trying to keep his cravings in check he's missed Tom's approach.

 

It's not totally a bad thing though, because this way, it's easy to reach up and pull Tom down to _carefully_ \- his fangs are still out and he's not really up for a poisoning so early in whatever it is that they are becoming - mash their mouths together.

 


End file.
